


“Miss you. Happy Birthday”

by pizzajjang



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, doubleb - Freeform, shortfic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzajjang/pseuds/pizzajjang
Summary: Bobby loves Hanbin and Hanbin needs to know that.





	“Miss you. Happy Birthday”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I’m the new kidz. Trying to find happiness in sharing fluffy stories. I wrote this in 30 minutes(?) based on Bobby’s latest post. It’s super short because I just want to wrote something. I’m sorry but I’m a sucker for DoubleB. Constructive comments are welcomed. Thank you in advance and have fun!

**[bobbyindaeyo posted a video]**

  
“Fuck I hope it’s not what it is”

“Damn Bobby! Fucking crazy!”

Hanbin cursed while ruffling his hair. Shutting his eyes tightly with a big sigh. Rubbing his face roughly to give himself a reality check. _“Kim fucking jiwon....you’re noooot doing this.”_ letting out a nervous whine. He watched the video and stared at it for a while. Reading the caption. **“Miss you. Happy birthday”** it said. The guts that this guy have when he knows the consequences of this reckless move will be. _“Arghhhh Bobby hyung......”_ another whine.

Hanbin look through his favorites list in the contact and dial in Bobby’s number. It didnt took Bobby long to answer.

“Hi.” cheerful.

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why you did that?”

“Bin...”

“Bobby you know well right?” firm.

“I do. That’s why I did that...”

“That ain’t it Bobby. This ain’t it. I thought we agreed?”

“Bi—“

“I’m fine. You don’t need to greet me. You don’t need to post anything. You don’t need to tell people. I know. We both know. We all know. You are the first person that greet me on my birthday. Everyone did that. I got the message Bobby. This is risky. Aren’t you afraid? They gonna summon you for real. You are going to be questioned and asked multiple times. It’s....”

“You done?” soft.

*silent*

“Bin now you listen to me...okay?”

*still silent*

“You don’t need to be anxious about anything. This is just a birthday wishes? What’s so wrong about it? Yes, we are having a little bit of controversy here and there but hey, we know the truth right. Who’s on the right track and who’s not. Baby, I don’t care about being questioned or being called or whatever it is. It’s just don’t matter anymore. I don’t give a fuck. I want people to know that you matter to us and we all miss you and we are on your side. You get what I mean right? This is nothing. Really nothing.”

“But.....” sighing.

“Bin, you don’t have to worry about me. I will manage. Let this be. Let me be. I wanna celebrate my baby’s birthday and I want people to know that I miss him so much it kills me.”

“Dramatic.”

“Dramatic what? I’m being real here.”

“Shut up.”

“I love you baby..”

“No.”

“Yes and I miss you so much.” soft.

“Thank you. Like so much. To be honest, I’m happy. I feel like crying but I don’t wanna ruin my day. Thank you Bobby. I love you so much.”

“I know. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. How was your day? Tell me about it.”

“Nothing much. Eat. Tv. Phone. Repeat. Oh and mom sent a lot of pictures from the store. The amount of presents...I’m speechless. I feel loved. I’m so thankful to be blessed with kind hearted people.”

“You are loved. People love you. Our member love you. I love you. Who else? Family and friends and everyone that know you. Everybody love you baby. So, don’t ever think you’re alone because you’re not.”

“It’s just...overwhelming? Like I think I don’t deserve to be showered with all these loves and happiness but I’m so thankful people still support me...and iKON.”

“Because kind people attract the same kind?”

“What was that? Correlation? Where?”

“I don’t know hahahaha please at least pretend baby c’mon save my ass.” laughing.

“I’m not saving your ass. Save your ass yourself.”

“Auch that hurts...” faking crying.

“You sleepy?”

“A little.”

“Go sleep.”

“In a while.”

“No go in a while. Go sleep now.”

“Should I? hehe”

“Yes. Go sleep. It’s late.” peeking at his clock on his side table.

“Okay then. You too okay? Don’t sleep late. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. We are going to have a good day. I’m gonna hug you a lot and lots of kisses and pizza and taco and cola and everything that needed to be there with us he he.”

“Hahaha I can’t wait too. Sleep tight Bobby-hyung. Thank you so much for today. I love you lots and only you. Thank you.” soft.

“You know I’d do anything for you right? I love you to baby. Good night.”

“Dream of me Bobby. See you tomorrow.”

Hanbin stared at his phone for a while. A lot of things came into his mind. This is surely gonna give Bobby troubles but knowing Bobby and his don’t-give-a-damn attitude, Hanbin smiled. Bobby loves him and he make sure Hanbin know that. That’s what and how Bobby are. His Bobby.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more? Left some comments and let me know what do you think!


End file.
